magic
by bbaekiechan
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP!] Baekhyun terperangkap di dunia sihir hanya karena mengejar anjingnya yang lari menuju semak-semak. dan bertemu seorang pangeran penyihir park chanyeol. bagaimana akhir nasib baekhyun?:) [Baekyeol,Hunhan,Kaisoo and all official couple exo] gs!
1. Chapter 1

cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: all member exo, dan temukan saja yang lain(?)

note: hai hai~~ aku membawakan epep baru nih(?) ide bikin ff ini hasil menghayal imajinasiii~. hihi maaf ya kalo ga sesuai alur atau malah ga nyambung-" typo tersebar aduh duh mian nde.

**BBAEKIECHAN PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING GS!**

**.**

**.**

-o0o-

_GUK GUKK.._

Gonggongan anjing golden retriever terngiang di kuping yeoja manis ini. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat ya, yeoja bernama baekhyun sangat menyayangi anjing pemberian terakhir eommanya semasa hidup.

"waeyeo picky?"tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala anjingnya yang kita ketahui picky. Picky sudah bersama baekhyun sejak kecil. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berlari pagi di taman kota dan sejenak beristirahat di tempat duduk di sudut taman.

"aigo rupanya kau bosan nde? Yaudah mari kita jalan lagi picky let's go!~"

suasana taman itu cukup ramai, tidak hanya baekhyun banyak orang-orang disekitarnya membawa peliharaanya. adapun yang sendirian juga. cukup lama mereka mengitari taman itu. Hingga tali sepatu olahraga baekhyun terlepas, sejenak baekhyun menundukan dirinya guna untuk mengikat tali sepatunya kembali. Tanpa disadari pengikat di leher anjingnya terlepas.

"PICKY! JANGAN LARI. ANDWEE."teriak baekhyun dan disusul berlari mengejar anjingnya.

Picky berlari sangat cepat menuju pojok taman dan memasuki area semak-semak yang cukup lebat dan tinggi. Baekhyun terengah-engah mengejarnya, picky masih terus berlari dan TRING ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak hingga picky menghilang seketika.

"andweee.."ujar baekhyun lirih.

Dengan sigap ia memasuki semak-semak itu dan TRING..

-o0o-

"eungh.."desahnya. matanya sangat sakit untuk terbuka rasanya ada sinar yang sangat sangat terang yang menyilaukan bagi matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia membuka matanya."aku dimana?"

"hei anak muda kau bagaimana bisa sampai disini? Disini sangatlah berbahaya nak. Tadi saya temukan kau didekat gua dengan keadaan tergeletak lemas."tanya seorah ahjumma sambil membawa segelas teh untuk baekhyun.

"ha gua?tadi saya hanya mengejar anjing saya yang lari menuju semak-semak kota."tanya nya bingung.

"kau tau nak? Kau terjebak didunia persihiran, jika kau manusia lemah kau tidak akan bertahan hidup disini. dan jarang sekali orang biasa bisa menembus semak-semak itu."terang ahjumma.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?aku ingin pulang."cemas baekhyun.

"untuk menuju kedunia aslimu itu cukuplah susah."

"j-jadi aku harus bagaimana ahjumma.."

"begini saja kau sementara tinggal disini dahulu. Nah untuk masalah kau ingin kembali caranya kau harus ke pintu kerajaan guistiana yang terletak disana"jelas ahjumma sambil menunjuk luar jendela rumanya. baekhyun terperangah melihat kerajaan yang menurut dia sangatlah megah, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai, _bagaimana kerajaan itu ada bukankah itu hanya ada di dongeng saja?_fikirnya

"dan kau perlu tau juga disana ada satu pangeran penyihir yang belum mendapatkan mangsanya."lanjut ahjumma.

"maksudnya mangsa?apa itu ahjumma?"tanya baekhyun.

"jadi sebelum dirimu, ada sekitar empat orang yang sudah menjadi korban para pangeran penyihir disana. setiap yang menjadi korban hanya bisa pasrah, ia pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang dikuasai para pangeran itu."

"memang para pangeran penyihir apakan mereka? dan berapa jumlah mereka?sepertinya terdengar tidaklah sedikit."

"ahjumma tidak tau kalau para pangeran berbuat apa. dan ada enam. Mereka itu bersaudara dan mereka semua adalah penguasa dunia sihir ini. jadi kami para rakyatnya harus mematuhi mereka. Ohya ahjumma harus keluar sebentar dan ngomong-ngomong ahjumma mempunyai anak seumuranmu. Jika ia sudah pulang sekolah kau coba sapa dia. Ahjumma pergi dulu nde annyeong."

"nde ahjumma."

"haah bagaimana ini?aku ingin pulang, tapi untuk melakukanya sangat sulit."

* * *

_TOK.. TOK..._

_"siapapun didalam tolong bukakan pintu! eomma?!"_ujar seseorang diluar sana dengan sigap baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan membukakan pintu.

_CKLEK.._

"kau siapa mengapa bisa dirumah ku? dan bagaimana bisa kau disini? sebetulnya dirimu siapa? dan kau terliat imut aigoo."cerocos yeoja di balik pintu itu, baekhyun shock dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan yeoja tersebut dan memasang muka O_O walau pun tetap terlihat sipit.

"ahaha nde..perkenal byun baekhyun inmida, kau_ luhan_?anaknya nyonya xi? ohya aku tadinya dari dunia nyata sampai akhirnya aku bisa disini karena mengejar anjingku menuju semak-semak kota."ucap baekhyun memeperkenalkan diri.

"mending kita masuk dulu dan aku ingin _meng-introgasi_ mu dulu baekhyun-ah. nde nama xi luhan, salam kenal nde."

-o0o-

"jadi kau sudah tau ini dunia sihir?"tanya luhan, dan mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"nde aku sudah tau, tadi eomma mu menjelaskan padaku. dan aku ingin pulang. bisakkah kau membantu ku luhan-ah?"

"emm aku bisa membantumu baek, ya tapi kau taulah itu sangat sulit." ucp luhan tersenyum.

"ahh gomawo luhannie, langkah pertama kita harus apa?'

"langkah pertama karna kau tidak mempunyai sihir yang tertanam di dirimu. maka besok aku ajak kau ke toko milik temanku, yang menjual kalung sihir. nah jika kau sudah mempunyai kalung itu kau sudah memiliki sihir seperti ku kau liat ini."ucap luhan dan mempertunjunkan sihirnya, cahaya biru keluar dari tangan yeoja ini.

"daebakl!? apa itu asli?"tanya baekhyun masih terperangah melihat sihir luhan, ia benar-benar takjub, _laur biasa.._

"tentu saja! kau ini kan tadi melihat sendiri bagaimana sih."kekeh luhan.

* * *

"baek ah kau pakai saja kamar yang disebelah situ, itu kamar tamu jaljayo baekkie."ucap luhan dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"nde luhan-ah gomawo."

dengan gontai ia menuju kamar tamu sesuai intruksi luhan tadi, lelah sedih semua tercampur di diri baekhyun. lelah?karena ia sampai sekarang belum bisa istirahat, sedih? ia sedih kehilangan anjing kesayanganya. baaekhyun mendudukan diri di tepi kasur dan memandang langit diluar jendela. "appa aku merindukanmu, picky kau sekarang dimana?aku ingin pulang."lirihnya. dan mulai memejamkan mata lelah.

* * *

sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar yang terlihat simple dan cukup modern itu. baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. dilihatnya jam digital di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. pukul setengah tujuh. ia terduduk sejenak dan mulai menjalankan kakinya keluar kamar.

"pagi ahjumma." sapanya.

"pagi juga baekkie, bisakah kau membantu ahumma? bantu bangunkan luhan nde?karna ia harus pergi kuliah."pinta ahjumma xi yang sedang sibuk meraciki sayuran di dapur.

"bisa ahjumma, baek bangun kan dulu nde."

_TOK..TOK.._

"luhannie bangun.."

"luhannie.."

_"eungh nde.."_

"aku tunggu diluar luhan. dan cepat bangun ahjumma berkata kau harus segera kuliah."

* * *

"baek setelah aku pulang kuliah akan ku ajak kau menemui temanku itu lho yang jual kalung sihir."ujar luhan yang sibuk menyiapkan buku-buku dan ditaruh di dalam ranselnya.

"nde.."

_SKIP TIME_

"kau sudah siap baek-ah? ku tunggu di halaman rumah."teriak luhan dari luar pintu kamar tamu.

"aku sudah siap, akan kususul kau."

baekhyun melihat dirinya ke cermin panjang dikamarnya, memakai kaos dan jeans hitam pemberian ahjumma. cukup simple bukan?

"nah akhirnya mari berangkat!"seru luhan.

-o0o-

taemin POV

"SPADAAA TAEMIN AH?!"

aish jinjja siapa sih siang-siang bertamu, menganggu saja ck. ku buka pintu utama rumah ku.

"OMO BABY DEER bogoshippo. hei kau apa kabar? mengapa kau jarang main lagi kerumahku? dan siapa dia?"tanyaku.

"mianhae aku sibuk kuliah kau tau?aku bentar lagi kan selesai kuliah jadi yap harus belajar extra hehehe. ohya kenalkan ia baekhyun dia temanku dia dari dunia nyata aku ingin meminta bantuan mu taemin-ah. dan yah baekhyun dia taemin dia sahabat ku sewaktu sekolah menengah atas. dia yang akan membantumu."jelas luhan.

"masuklah akan ku buat kan teh, dan mari kita diskusikan di dalam." ajakku.

aku memandu mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu. dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"jadi, kau meminta bantuanku untuk apa?baekhyun?luhan-ah?"tanyaku _to the point. _

"begini taemin. aku ingin pulang ke dunia asalku, dan kata luhan kau mempunyai kalung sihir. aku ingin membelinya guna perjalanan ku ke pintu kerajaan."baekhyun membuka suara.

"ahahaha kau tidak usah membelinya! ini kan yang kau maksud?sudah kau pakai saja anggap itu hadiah perkenalan kita baekhyun-ah." jawab taemin sambil menunjuka kalung berwarna ungu.

"jinjja? ah gomawoo taemin-ah aku berhutang budi padamu."

"nde cheonma. kau perlu ingat jika kau memakai kalung ini usahakan tertutup oleh bajumu. mengapa? karena jika seorang penyihir asli melihatnya makan sihir didalam kalung ini tidak akan berfungsi. _arrachi?"_jelasku.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

_**kyaa. akhirnya chap 1 ini sudah selesai. review jangan lupa oke?! kalian para riders adalah semangatku jika kalian me-review chap ini dan aku akan melanjutkan ff ini dengan hati gembira/?. bye bye see ya next time**_


	2. meet

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast:

all member exo

**BBAEKIECHAN PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAGIC**

_oh,oh,oh it's magic, you know? never believe it's not so, is magic, you know, never believe it's not so._

* * *

Baekhyun POV

Sudah tiga hari aku terperangkap didunia ini -sihir-. Aku rindu duniaku, seoul. Aku rindu ayah dan anjingku picky. Entahlah bagaimana picky sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku ingin menghubungi keluargaku sedangkan ponselku lowbatt dan juga mana ada sinyal disini?! Haish jinjja.

"pagi ahjumma, pagi luhannie."sapaku dan duduk di meja makan. Ahjumma dan luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"pagi baeki, apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"tanya ahjuma yang masih berkutat dengan piring-piring itu.

"nyenyak hanya saja aku terkena insomnia tadi malam hehe."kekehku.

"baek-ah. Nanti sore mau tidak temani aku jalan-jalan di kota? Ya sekalian kau tau bagaimana di dunia sihir."tanya luhan.

"baiklah. Dan jangan lupa tunjukan dimana istana itu ya."

"siap, dan jangan lupa pakai kalungmu!"

_SKIP TIME.._

Aku memakai dress yang baru kemarin aku beli bersama dengan luhan untuk pergi sore ini. Tadinya aku ingin membeli dua dress dan satunya untuk luhan, sayangnya luhan tidak suka memakai dress ia lebih memilih jeans dan kaos saja. Padahal dia kalau pakai dress sangat cantik dan feminim. Kurasa aku sudah siap, kulangkah kan kaki keluar kamar.

"aigoo kau cantik sekali baek. Jika aku namja pasti kau akan langsung jadi miliku."puji luhan sambil duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

"pabbo! Kau itu cantik mana bisa jadi namja." Jawab baekhyun dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Baekhyun POV end.

-o0o-

Normal POV

Kota sihir dengan kota pada umumnya sangatlah berbeda. Lihatlah kabut tebal bersebaran dan kabut itu tidak hanya berwarna putih atau abu-abu saja tapi berbagai macam warna gelap. Biasa di kota umum sore hari tampak sejuk, tapi tidak untuk kota ini. Para pejalan di kota sihir ini akan berjalan diatas kabut yang ia buat dari sihir mereka dan Nampak wajah penduduk kota ini mempunyai muka yang datar. Tetapi tidak untuk baekhyun dan luhan mereka lebih memilih berjalan biasa. Kulit para penyihir nampak pucat sedangkan baekhyun berkulit cerah sehingga tak sedikit tatapan demi tatapan kearah baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun rishi lalu luhan menyadarinya bahwa temanya risih karena tatapan-tapan itu dan luhan langsung men-deathglare.

"huh lelah."keluh baekhyun setelah mengelilingi kota. Tangan baekhyun memegang lututnya.

"apa kau mau pakai sihir ini baekhyun-ah?"tanya luhan dan mempraktekkan sihirnya dana tara! Kabut berwarna ungu gelap dibawah kaki luhan.

"dengan begini kau tidak akan menguras tenagamu."jelas luhan.

"ah nde biar kucoba. Habis ini tunjukan dimana letak istana itu ya."ucap baekhyun. Ia mencoba mempraktekkan sihirnya yang diajarkan luhan tadi, kalungnya pun menyala berwarna pink gelap, dan kabut itu keluar dari bawah kaki baekhyun.

"daebak! Mengapa di seoul tidak ada kaya gini? Tidak seru ah!"puji baekhyun.

"haha kau ini ayok kutunjukan istananya."luhan menarik tangan baekhyun dan menunun kearah istana.

OTHER SIDE

Seseorang pria berperawakan tinggi sedang memandang kota yang ia pimpin dibalcon istanya. Rambut hitam legam dan mata berwarna biru tajam itu membuat para penduduk takut melihat matanya. Sebetulnya ia sedang mencari mangsanya. Ia sudah bosan dengan kesendirianya. Kalian jangan menganggap'mangsa' itu untuk dimakan itu salah! Mangsa yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang-kekasih. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum menemuka sosok yang ia cari. Park Chanyeol anak ketiga dari king park. hyung pertamanya adalah kris mempunyai wajah yang sangat dingin seperti es, ia mendapat mangsa dari bangsa penyihir juga namanya _huang zi tao. _hyung keduanya adalah suho paras wajahnya seperti malaikat tapi jangan salah suho hyung adalah hyung terpelit, sama seperti kris hyung suho sudah mendapatkan mangsanya dari dunia biasa namanya _zhang yixing_. dan anak keempat king adalah chen si muka kotak, ia sudah juga mempunyayi magsa berpipi bakpao bernama _minseok, _chen sosok yang amat teriak dan kadang chanyeol muak mendengar tertawa dengan suara cemprengnya itu. yang kelima adalah jongin dia paling beda diantara saudaranya karena ia memiliki kulit tan eksotis sama seperti yang lain jongin atau biasa disebut kai sudah mempunyai mangsa bermata bulat yaitu _do kyungso._ dan yang terakhir adalah sehun si albino, dan sama seperti chanyeol ia belum menemukan 'mangsanya'.

PUK

"hei hyung kapan kau mendapatkan mangsa 'mu' ? kemaren si kkamjong sudah menemukan si bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu."ucap seseorang berambut platina.

"sebentar lagi. Kau ini juga belum dapat mangsa udah sok-sok an gitu, dasar cadel."

"chanyeol hyung ! aku tidak cadel."

"yaya terserah kau saja."ujar chanyeol yang masih menatap pemandangan kota.

"hyung lihatlah! Mereka sangat manis!"ujar sehun dan menunjuk dua yeoja yang sedang mengitari istana.

"apa?"tanya chanyeol.

DEG..

"lihatlah yeoja yang berambut pendek! Aigoo manisnya. Aku ingin menyamparnya hyung! Bye."

'yeoja itu sepertinya bukan dari bangsa penyihir.' Fikir chanyeol menatap yeoja memakai dress berwarna peach dengan _smirknya_

* * *

"wow istana ini sangat besar! bagaimana aku bisa menemukan pintunya?"tanya baekhyun menatap istana yang menurutnya 'wow'

"pintunya ada di dalam baek. dan orang yang bisa masuk kedalam bukanlah orang sembarang. coba kau lihat penjaganya hiii kekar-kekar semua aku takut." ucap luhan bergidik.

"hai noona noona."sapa sehun yang muncul entah dari mana itu.

"eh? siapa kau?"tanya baekhyun kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"park sehun inmida aku adalah salah satu pangeran disini. dan kalian mau apa disini hm?"tanya sehun.

"ani hanya jalan-jalan saja." ucap luhan seadanya.

"wow bagaimana kalian masuk dulu kedalam?"tawar sehun

_'ini keberuntungan luhan-ah! kita masuk dan aku menemukan pintu keluarnya.'bisik baekhyun ke luhan._

_'tapi aku takut baekhyun-ah bagaimana kalau kita jadi mangsanya aigo aku tidak mau.'jawab luhan._

_'luhan please yayaya ago pita masuk.' _

dan kira-kira itulah acara bisik-bisikan luhan dan baekhyun -_-.

"ekhem."dehem sehun

"jadi bagaimana?"tanya sehun.

"baiklah kami akan masuk."ucap mereka berdua. dan tanggapi senyum bodoh sehun.

_'i gotcha!'_ sehun dalam hati.

* * *

kini mereka sedang berjalan dilorong istana itu. nampak luhan memegang lengan baekhyun erat, iya . sedangkan baehyun?ia hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan adanya istana semewah ini.

"jadi aku mempunyayi lima hyung."akhir cerita sehun dan duduk bersamaan diruang yang sangat luas. ruangan itu adalah ruangan keluarga park.

"jadi kau hanya tinggal bersama hyung mu? kemana orang tuamu?"tanya baekhyun

"nde. orangtuaku sudah meninggal dari kami masih kecil."jawab sehun

"mianhae. aku tidak tau."

"ohya nama kau siapa? dan yeoja disamping mu siapa?"

"baekhyun inmida dan dia luhan."

'psst perkenalkan dirimu mengapa diam saja eoh?!" bisik baekhyun.

"aha nde..luhan inmida.."ucap luhan pelan.

"ekhem.. jadi kau tidak mengajakku nde? dan kau membawa orang asing sehun-ah." ucap chanyeol di pojok ruang keluarganya.

_'i gotcha' _

**TBC/END?**

* * *

nah chap 2 update nih! gimana kurang memuaskan ya?:p mianee. aku sengaja buat pendek-pendek tapi insyallah cepet updatenya kok. yaudah di tunggu review nya ya mwah/ga


End file.
